Black Cat Radio
'Black Cat Radio '''is an unliscenced radio station which began broadcasting in August 2008, founded and operated by the Global Nation of Humanity. The station formerly broadcast from an offshore position in the North Sea, using the ship ''Ross Revenge, ''however moved to onshore broadcasting on Treasure Island following the establishment of the commune in 2010. The station currently broadcasts from Treasure Island, and has approximately 3,500 regular listeners, from within the Global Nation, San Francisco and the Bay Area. Black Cat Radio broadcasts music and anarchist and arts related programming. The station mainly plays and gives exposure to alternative, electronic, dance and indie music from independent and breakthrough artists. The station also broadcasts interviews, live sets, special editorials and investigative documentaries in partnership with Black Cat News. The underlying concept of Black Cat Radio is that music should be free, and the enjoyment and emotions that stem from it are an integral part of the human experience, therefore should be free for everyone to experience. The station was a 'long term dream' of Barnaby Thomson, musician and partner of Global Nation leader, Benjamin Hart. Thomson was the main driving force behind the establishment of Black Cat Radio and currently serves as a DJ, alongside undertaking much of the administration of the station. Area. History Origin Black Cat Radio was proposed by Barnaby Thomson in May 2008, following establishment of the Black Cat News service by the Global Nation. In an interview regarding the station's establishment, Thomson stated that "he had always wanted to be a radio DJ from a young age" and that he had been excited by pirate radio stations of the 1980's, and wanted to "keep up the tradition and excitement through the establishment of Black Cat Radio." The Global Nation approved the proposals for the offshore station, however voiced concern over the ability to raise sufficient funds for the station's operation. However, the Thomson managed to obtain former radio ship the ''Ross Revenge ''which had formerly been the broadcasting home of Radio Caroline until it ran aground in 1991. The ship had however been salvaged by Radio Caroline enthusiasts in the late 2000's, and Thomson, in return for leasing the ship to allow Black Cat Radio to begni broadcasting, vowed to protect the ship's legacy. Financial backing was given from the Global Nation itself, alongside several other European anarchist groups. First Broadcasts The first broadcast of Black Cat Radio was the test transmission which began on Monday the 18th of August 2014. It then began regular transmissions the following day on AM 129.7 with the opening conducted by Barnaby Thomson and Rachael Mark. The first program was branded a 'celebration' and played a variety of music and included a tribute to the pirate radio broadcasters of the 1980's and 1990's. Movement Onshore Presenters and DJs As of June 2015, the following DJs present on Black Cat Radio; *Barnaby Thomson (also known as ''Beau Blue) *Maxamillian Carter *Marley Jackson *Rachael Mark *Sinetra Munchetti Schedule Weekdays and Sundays *05:00-10:00 - ''Breakfast Show - ''Music Variety, News and Entertainment. *10:00-16:00 - ''Beau Blue Show - ''Music Variety, News, Entertainment and talk about salient public issues within the Global Nation. *16:00-21:00 - ''Evening Shift -'' Rock and Alternative music. *22:00-23:30 - ''Documentaries & Editorials - ''Reserved space for pre-recorded documentaries, editorials and talk about salient public issues within the Global Nation. *23:30-05:00 - ''Night Shift ''- Laid back music and Oldies. Weekends *05:00-10:00 - ''Breakfast Show - ''Music Variety, News and Entertainment. *10:00-16:00 - ''Beau Blue Show ''- Music Variety, Entertainment, Top Music Picks. *16:00-18:00 - ''Dinner and a Show ''- Performing Arts & Radio Theatre. *21:00-01:00 - ''Ravestation ''- Dance and EDM music. *01:00-05:00 - ''Night Shift ''- Laid Back music and Oldies. = Category:Global Nation of Humanity